Double Dee and Sarah
by dannyandbloomaretotallyforeach
Summary: Double Dee and Sarah. it took forever to write! PLEASE LEAVE NICE REVIEWS! thanks! :D Wow I wrote this about four years ago. I just updated the next chapter, which is not bad. Leave good reviews ;]
1. Chapter 1

Double Dee never loved anyone else but Naz. The only problem was that Naz was with Kevin now. Double Dee sighed as he strolled along the culdesac. "Hi, Double Dee!" a voice said from behind him. Double Dee turned around and saw Sarah. Double Dee's mind was blown. he hadn't seen Sarah for years because she had gone to Florida to live with her aunt. Sarah was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.  
Her hair had been grown out and she was as tall as Double Dee. Now Double Dee no longer wore a sock on his head. instead he decided to use some hair growing solution and he regrew his hair. he had long hair down to his shoulders. He blushed a slight pink at the sight of her. "Hey,Sarah. I thought you were with your aunt and uncle in Florida." He replied, embarrassed. "Yeah but i came back to see you"  
She giggled when Double Dee's face flashed a bright scarlett. "Umm..do you want to take a walk in the park?" Double Dee asked. "Sure why not?" Sarah shrugged. Double Dee went to the park with Sarah. "You know,  
Double Dee," Sarah said "I've got something i need to tell you. i've been hiding it for the last 3 years"  
Sarah and Double Dee were both 13 now. "I've been in love with you ever since i moved to this culdesac.  
i only bullied you and Eddy and my idiot brother because i loved getting your attention. it seemed that beating you up was the only way to get your attention." Sarah sniffed. "Oh. Well i feel the same way except there was no way of getting your attention. only at school i saw you..." Double Dee said. "Wait"  
Sarah said. "i have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." she said. "Ok,Ok..."Double Dee muttered. he closed them tightly. Sarah pressed her lips slightly to his. Double Dee sighed. "Wow i hope you never have you never have to go back to Florida" Double Dee said sadly. Sarah giggled "We'll see what we can do"  
End.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that brief moment I'd had with Sarah at the park, my brain won't cease its constant thoughts about her. Why would she even go for a guy like me? Was that small peck on the lips five years ago significant, or just something she did because of teenage hormones?

I know this is silly to think about, since I'm eighteen. I had been accepted into a top college, received multiple book awards for other ivy league schools, and created inventions that put me up on the list somewhere between Einstein and Hawking. It feels almost like synthetic happiness, though. All of this material stuff was fantastic and all, but I was lonely. My soul was thirsty; my heart parched. I know that now is the greatest time of my life, since i'm entering college, but it feels empty. My two best friends Ed and Eddy were the closest thing to a family I've ever had. Eddy became a used car salesman, just recently after graduating high school. He did not feel the urge to further pursue an education like myself. Ed had some serious mental disorders. He had a learning disability that caused him to repeat a grade, so now he's graduating a year behind me.

While Ed and Eddy both had girlfriends, I was still searching. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not an ugly guy. I've had plenty of opportunities to score with chicks, but I just wasn't into them. I was waiting for someone who seriously pulled on my heartstrings. Sarah was one of those few girls who had caught my eyes. All throughout my childhood, we never were too close, which was pretty sad. She used to hate mine, Eddy, and Ed's guts. When we were thirteen we all grew out of our scams, and Sarah stopped being a bitch. That's when I noticed her stunning features, like her perfectly rounded face, dusted with freckles, her long, now auburn, hair that reached her upper back, and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

However, I didn't spend my whole life wanting Sarah. I also had the hots for Naz, who is now a bartender. Somehow, she had managed to become even sexier than when she was younger. _My God,_ I thought when I saw her a few months back. My crotch stirred at the very sight of her in her skimpy tank top and skin-tight short shorts._ Ed... keep in mind that Sarah likes you now._ _We have to stay focused on her. But oh man is this gonna be hard._

Today was the day I was leaving for college. I wanted to get an early start and get my dorm all set up. I had just gotten off with the phone with Sarah and asked her to visit me for one last time, and she had delightfully agreed. I scamper to the bathroom as quick as I can, and I brush my teeth and muss up my hair with my hand. She's coming! I spray my favorite cologne, just for assurance, and wait in the living room. Just as I sit down on the couch, the doorbell rings. Figures. I get up with a sigh and trudge over to the door and open it, and there she is, looking down shyly at her feet, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hey Edd," Sarah says with an embarrassed smile.

"Why hello there, Sarah," I reply with a crooked smile. "Come in! Sit on the couch with me!"

She comes in the house and follows me like she's my little puppy.

"Just leave your shoes by the door," I call out to her._ And your shirt, and your pants..._ I shake my head, ashamed at this thought, but also interested by it.

I collapse on the couch, and she sits cautiously next to me. She's stiff as a board.

"Come on, it's only me, you can relax you know," I whisper, meeting her eyes. She lets out a groan, and before I know it she's sobbing into the collar of my shirt.

"Edd, you can't leave for college! I'm going to miss you beyond belief!" she manages to say between sobs. "I know I'm supposed to be strong, and pretend like I'm not hurting inside, but I can't keep lying to myself! I'm in love with you, Double Dee, and I can't let you slip between my fingers."

I just sit there, staring at her with wide eyes. I didn't even know if I had feelings for her. I got over her only months ago, and here she is trying to play with my emotions. Why would she do this to me?

"Don't you dare lie to me, you bitch," I hiss through my clenched teeth. "I know you don't give a damn about me. Who put you up to this?" I say, and I realize I'm shouting now. "Was it Kevin? You tell that sick bastard to come fight me. He knows where I live. I can't believe I even liked you," I roar. Sarah looks like she just witnessed a monster._ Oh no..._ I think. _What the hell have I done..._ Sarah doesn't say anything. All my seething rage is slowly seeping out of me as I see the trepidation plain on her face. She HUGS me. She just shoved all that sadness and fear aside, and hugged me!

"Kevin didn't put me up to this, I swear," she murmurs into my chest. Her tears are soaking through my shirt. I had no idea what to do at this point, so I just pulled her up by the chin.

"Hey now, no need to cry. I'm sorry I snapped like that. You didn't deserve it," I tell her with my eyes shut, feeling like an ass. Suddenly I feel her lips, soft against mine. She just held them there for a moment and pulled away. I was not letting her leave this time. I put my arm around her waist and press her into me. I needed this. I crush my mouth onto hers, moving my mouth against hers, and I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, and I get a sensation of pleasure when I hear her let out a moan. Our tongues twine together as we stumbled to my bedroom. I move my mouth down to her neck and slowly kiss her to her shoulder. She squeals in pleasure as i do so, and I'm getting hard. I push my crotch into her hands, craving the friction. She starts stroking my hard-on, which is straining against my zipper, and I cry out loudly. She unzips my zipper and throws my jeans aside, caressing my erection through my boxers. I start unbuttoning her blouse and put my hands on her chest. My God she has great tits. I slowly squeeze them, getting harder every time. Her body responds and her back arches. I swiftly pull my shirt off as Sarah takes off my boxers. She takes me in her mouth and starts moving slowly, back and forth. I lean my head back and hiss with pleasure. She starts at the base of my cock and licks all the way up until she gets to the head. She moves her tongue in a slow circle around my tip and I groan, pressing my cock further into her mouth. She stops to take off her pants and underwear. I watch with lust as she strides around naked. She climbs on top of me and whispers "your turn" with a wink. She 69s on me, and I start eating her slowly. My tongue swirls around inside her and she howls and begs for more. After some time passes of this, I throw on a condom and turn her on her stomach. I am burning with desire. I slowly enter her, not wanting to hurt her. She tenses, but then relaxes and sighs loudly. This was enough to push me further. I thrust into her, and our cries are synchronized, I move faster and faster, getting higher and higher with every impact. She grips my back with her hands and digs in. By now I'm slamming into her and we're screaming as we get closer and closer. Finally she cums around me, panting my name, which does me in. I hit a spiraling orgasm and jizz, my body moves in spasms along with hers. I pull out and we're just laying there, panting together.

"So you really have to leave?" She says, still flustered.

"Well, I could take a year off," I reply with a sly wink and smile a crooked smile. I was starting to feel remorseful, though. I couldn't tell if I was thinking about Sarah or Naz the whole time. I was thinking of her when I came. I can't just do this to Sarah. I can't be with someone just for the sex. "Actually, Sarah," I say hesitantly. "I think it would be best if we just forgot about this whole thing. We could be like...oh what's it called...ah...friends with benefits. I can't hold a relationship going into college. I'm sorry."  
Once more, she just looks at me. She gets up, puts her clothes on in a hurry, and rushes out the door. I can hear her hiccups and cries as she runs out of my house. So I guess I answered my own question. I don't have feelings for her anymore. It's just that when she kissed me, she lit a fire through my whole body, and I couldn't put it out. I'll just have to see what awaits me in college...

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
